<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Laugh, We Fumble by Disastrous_Canasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068877">We Laugh, We Fumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastrous_Canasta/pseuds/Disastrous_Canasta'>Disastrous_Canasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, Consent Issues, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Grantaire being Grantaire, I don't even know what that tag means, M/M, Trans Enjolras, but I will use it until I die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastrous_Canasta/pseuds/Disastrous_Canasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire go to out for the first time, but consent issues follow.</p><p>(It's nothing bad though! It's fluff, don't worry)</p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Laugh, We Fumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a bunch of fics and then did nothing with them for two months, so I decided to yeet them at Ao3 and make other people deal with them instead.</p><p>Also I've decided 'How many Les Mis fics can I title with Falsettos lyrics?' is a question I hope to answer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to believe that this was really happening.</p><p>Well, maybe not in general, but to Grantaire, this seemed like something straight out of a dream.</p><p>(Not that there was anything straight about it.)</p><p>Which it might have been a dream, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>But if it were, Grantaire would wake up in the morning, and mourn the way his chest swooped and his cheeks burned everytime Enjolras smiled in this dream world. Berating himself for believing it could actually happen. </p><p>But something about this situation felt wrong.</p><p>Not the situation, that’s not what felt wrong, that was perfect on all accounts. But this was weirdly realistic.</p><p>Yes, Grantaire had a very active imagination (especially when it came to Enjolras), but this had been… Grantaire couldn’t think of the word? He knew he’s googled the synonyms in the past, for an essay or something, and most of the words that come up are along the lines of ‘logical’, ‘reasonable’, ‘level headed’, etc.</p><p>This was not any of those either.</p><p>“R?” Enjolras’ voice broke through his thoughts. </p><p>“Hm?” Grantaire said intelligently, looking into the other man’s bright eyes, the reflection of the stars above the two of them shone brightly over his blue irises. </p><p>The two of them were situated beneath the stars, it had been Combeferre’s suggestion, with Courfeyrac whining about why Combeferre had never taken him stargazing. </p><p>Enjolras and Grantaire’s foldable lawn chairs (green and red, respectively) were placed next to each other, the arms overlapping so that they could be as close as possible. </p><p>“I was asking if you had a good night?” Enjolras prompted. </p><p>“Oh, it was lovely, thank you.” Grantaire said. </p><p>Then because he had no self preservation skills, “How was yours?” </p><p>Enjolras smiled the sweetest of smiles, a light blush peppered his cheeks, the sight tugged at Grantaire’s heart. “It was nice, my date was surprisingly very knowledgeable about stars.” </p><p>Grantaire’s smirk contrasted Enjolras’ soft grin, but then again, what of the two of them didn’t contrast?</p><p>“That’s my charm, the only way to woo handsome boys.” He was careful to choose his words, not wanting to ruin Enjolras’ night with dysphoria.</p><p>“You have plenty of good qualities.” Enjolras said, shifting his chair to rest his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. </p><p>Grantaire chuckled. “Yeah? Name one?” He tried to keep a self deprecating tone out of his voice, and seeing how Enjolras only registered it as a flirtatious ‘make me’ sort of comment, he pulled it off just fine.</p><p>“You’re smart, your art is amazing, when you laugh it’s one of the most amazing sounds in the world, and though physical beauty is a social construct- no it is, don’t argue with me, you definitely are gorgeous.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t have me confused with someone else? Because I can get Courf if you nee-”</p><p>“R.” Enjolras rolled his eyes, still playful.</p><p>“What? I’m just saying.”</p><p>“You’re wonderful, and tonight was wonderful, don’t doubt yourself so much.” Enjolras lifted his head to look Grantaire in the eyes. </p><p>Grantaire’s face was mere inches away from Enjolras’, which is a weird thing to think, seeing as we still haven’t established whether or not this is an alcohol induced hallucination, which has never really happened to Grantaire, but you never know.</p><p>If he wanted to count Enjolras’ eyelashes, now was the perfect chance for Grantaire, but before he had the chance, Enjolras closed the space between them.</p><p>It took Grantaire a moment to register what was happening, and another moment to quickly put a stop to it. A gentle push to the chest was all that was needed to break the kiss.</p><p>Enjolras stared at him with wide eyes. “Shit, oh shit, I’m really sorry.” He said, shifting to the other side of his chair to give Grantaire space.</p><p>“No- it’s, I’m, uh.” Grantaire tried to make a coherent sentence, the plummeting of his stomach at the sight of Enjolras disgruntled, and knowing he had caused that was unbearable. </p><p>“God I’m such a hypocrite.” Enjolras whispered from beside him. He looked mortified with himself. “If there was a way that I could rewind or something, I would, trust me.” He took a deep breath. “Goddamnit.” </p><p>“Apollo it’s okay-” Grantaire finally found the words he was looking for, but now that Enjolras had gotten started there was no point.</p><p>“No. No it’s not. I preach about consent, and all that, and here I am- just, doing this.” Grantaire opened his mouth again to speak, but Enjolras wasn’t even looking. “It’s not fair to you, or to anyone, this is actually a crime. I can’t believe- Shit, R.”</p><p>Normally Enjolras’ rants made more sense, and were better strung together, like a file organiser in his mind, for all the specifically chosen powerful adjectives and volume ques to really reinforce the emotional aspect.</p><p>But it seems like something had happened to that poor filing cabinet, because this was just words.</p><p>“Enjolras, I get it.” Grantaire said, his voice was comforting.</p><p>“God, I just made this about me didn’t I?” Enjolras groaned, sinking into his chair and facepalming with little dignity.</p><p>“Well, you did, but it’s okay.” </p><p>“How is this okay?!” Grantaire flinched at his raised voice. “Good god, why am I so bad at this?”</p><p>“Enjolras,” The name feels foreign to both of them, but serious situations are not the time for ‘Apollo.’ “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. It’s just that a little warning would have been nice, I get that it ‘ruins the mood’, but in the future it would be nice if you could maybe give a little heads up?” </p><p>“It’s not that it ruins the mood, it doesn’t it makes it so much better, it’s that I’m a damn idiot. Consent is so important to me, I can’t believe myself.”</p><p>“I know. I know how important it’s to you. But you’re human, even though you look like a direct descendant of the Greek god Apollo, you’re a human being, flesh and bones just like me. It doesn’t mean you support consent any less.”</p><p>“But, I could have hurt you, or -”</p><p>“Enjolras. I know you’re sorry. I do understand, 100%. I’m not blaming you either, it’s just that I’ve had problems in the past, and you haven’t had any experience with this either.” Grantaire reached a careful hand over the Enjolras’ shoulder, fully expecting it to be shrugged away. But Enjolras leaned into the touch. </p><p>“Thank you.” Enjolras whispered. Moving back over to Grantaire’s side, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Enjolras asked after a moment.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Grantaire smiled.</p><p>Enjolras pressed a soft peck on Grantaire’s lips, this one was much more well received than the first. </p><p>When they broke apart, they settled against each other once more, Enjolras’ head on Grantaire’s shoulder, and Grantaire’s laying his own head on Enjolras’ mop of golden curls. </p><p>Grantaire sat there for a moment feeling Enjolras’ warmth. </p><p>He should let himself have this, he knows. Enjolras seems to have some interest in him. And when Enjolras is by his side, where he can smell his fruity shampoo (which smells really nice) there's something too realistic for it to be a dream.</p><p>‘It’ll be fine.’ Grantaire tells himself. </p><p>And it will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>